Une chanson Juste une chanson
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Mmmh ... que dire ! Shuichi se met à pleurer en entendant une chanson qui lui correspond. Yuki, planqué, l'entends, et va réconforter notre boule rose nationnale ! REVIEWS !


Auteur : Yuki Tanaka

Résumé : Shuichi entends une chanson, un soir, et il se met à pleurer. Il se retrouve tellement dans cette chanson, que Yuki décidé de couper la radio. Peut-être pour préserver son pauvre chéri des larmes ?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Shû, et Yuyu, pas à moi XD !

Note : La chanson qui est là, c'est Laure Milan Tu es tout. La chanson que je cherche depuis trois mois XD ! Je l'ai transporté sur Shuichi, parce que j'ai trouvé que c'était tout moi cette chanson. Enfin. A vois de juger, hein

_**Une chanson. Juste une chanson.**_

**Un peu trop grand**

**Un peu trop gros**

**Un peu mal dans sa peau**

**Le sentiment d'être de trop**

Pas vraiment comme il faut 

J'allume le post radio, et je tombe sur cette chanson. C'est comme … comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui. Une révélation.

C'était tellement … moi, cette chanson. J'écarquille les yeux, et je monte le son, me collant tout devant le poste radio.

Incapable de penser en ce moment, je ne pense même pas que le son un peu trop fort va déranger mon très cher Yuki en plein rédaction du tout dernier chapitre de son histoire. Il doit fulminer dans son bureau.

Aucune importance. Je dois en écouter plus.

**Ton miroir te ment, et toi, tu ne vois que ce que tu crois**

**Malgré l'amour, les compliments, quelque chose ne va pas.**

Oui … quelque chose ne pas Yuki. Malgré cet amour que je te porte, quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être parce que … parce que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ?

Peut-être parce que j'ai peur que tu ne m'aime pas en retour, mon Yuki ?

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas ton fauteuil crisser sur le sol. Tu te lève. Tu dois être furieux.

Vraiment furieux. Je suis chez _TOI_, après tout. Chez _toi_ … pas chez _moi _… pas chez _nous_ … chez _TOI_.

**Mais toi tu es tout ce qui ne se voit pas**

**Ce qu'on ne touche qu'avec des mots**

**Ce que l'on découvre pas à pas, lentement, au fil de l'eau**

**Mais toi tu es ce qui ne se dit pas**

**De l'or incrusté sous la peau**

**Une poussière d'étoile perdue sur la terre.**

Mon cœur bat à toute allure. J'écoute avec toujours un peu plus d'assistance. Plus les secondes passent, plus je sens cette boule dans ma gorge remonter.

Je vais me mettre à pleurer …

Je vais pleurer. Je vais vraiment pleurer. Cette chanson, c'est _moi_. C'est moi avant. Ce que j'étais.

Je me cachais tellement des autres, de peur d'être comme eux. De peur qu'ils voient ma différence. J'étais trop différent d'eux, ils me rejetaient … autant dire que le lycée à été la pire période de ma vie.

Et maintenant que j'y repense, cette chanson à tout déclenché.

**Alors tu triches**

**Ou tu te caches**

**Sous les pulls un peu trop longs**

**Tu te négliges**

**Ou tu t'effaces**

Pour éviter l'attention 

Maintenant, tout es tellement différent. Je me suis affirmé. Je n'ai plus peur du regard des autres.

Enfin … si. Mais moins. Je sais que j'ai ma place en ce monde.

J'ai renoncé à mourir pour faire cesser tous mes problèmes.

Je suis resté en vie, ne sachant pas d'où je venait ni où j'allais, pendant bien des années.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit.

Pas qu'on me juge.

Pas qu'on me parle. Ni ne m'écoute. J'avais peur. Peur de l'avenir. Peur de me lever, de mettre un pied sur le sol, dès le réveil. Peur simplement de l'inconnu …

**Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu es dans un magazine**

**Ta feuille est blanche et c'est ton cœur qui dessine**

Ma feuille est blanche, oui. J'ai perdu l'inspiration depuis un moment, déjà. Mon amour, Yuki, est tout derrière moi. Il écoute tout aussi attentivement que moi la chanson. Son cœur bat, lui aussi. Je le sais. Je le _sens_. Yuki aurait bien pu être à des kilomètres de moi, je le sentirai toujours. Un cœur qui bat, c'est une vie. Et cette vie, elle est liée à la mienne. Et ma vie à moi, mon cœur, je le lui ai donné …

**Mais toi tu es tout ce qui ne se voit pas**

**Ce qu'on ne touche qu'avec des mots**

**Ce que l'on découvre pas à pas, lentement, au fil de l'eau**

**Mais toi tu es ce qui ne se dit pas**

**De l'or incrusté sous la peau**

**Une poussière d'étoile perdue sur la terre.**

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Une par une. Une perle. Une autre. La tristesse qui déboule , Non, ce n'est pas vraiment de la tristesse. Disons que … en fait je … je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. Des pas . Il y a des pas qui arrivent vers moi. Deux bras chaud m'enlacent. _Il_ m'enlace. Il est là …

« - Yuki … »

Mon amour d'écrivain se met face à moi, et éteint la radio. D'un geste simple. Rapide. Avec de la classe. A la Yuki Eiri, quoi. Normal. Et il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il n'est pas furieux. Etrange. Plutôt étrange. Très étrange, même. Et là, il se passe quelque chose de … de plus étrange que ce qu'il se passe jusque maintenant. Yuki me … Yuki me sourit. Il me sourit de cette façon que j'aime tant … et moi … tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de pleurer encore plus.

« - Yuki …. Yuki … Yuki … »

Je suis tellement heureux …

OWARI !

Bon bah … encore une fic dégoulinante XD ! Ecrite sans idée précise, juste comme ca ) ! Enjoy et .. REVIEWS !


End file.
